Covered By Roses
by Sexy XoXa
Summary: Para Kagome su existencia cobró sentido al dejar entrar en su vida a cierto Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.


**Espero que disfruten este fanfiction, fue muy divertido para mí hacerlo :)****  
**

**Nota importante:Vean el nuevo video de Lady Gaga llamado G.U.Y, es hermoso.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi, la canción de Covered by Roses le pertenece a Within Temptation más la trama de este fanfiction es mía. **

''She dwells with beauty, beauty that must die.

And joy, whose hand is ever at his lips.

He's soul shall taste the sadness of her mind

And be among her cloudy trophies hung''

_Covered By Roses, Within Temptation_

''Ella reside en la belleza, belleza que debe morir.

Y dicha, de cuya mano yace eternamente en sus labios.

Su alma deberá probar la tristeza de su mente

Y él estará colgado entre sus trofeos nublados''

_Cubierta de Rosas, Within Temptation_

Teniendo la mirada de InuYasha fija en mi nervioso -Y Silenciosamente ansioso- cuerpo me dirigí a pasos seguros y pulsantes de dolor hacia el poso traga almas.

Volteé un poco mi cabeza para ver y oír a mi hanyou favorito después de cruzar los 10 metros que me faltaban para llegar hacia la anomalía que me llevaba hacia la época a la que pertenecía mi alma.

-¡Oe! ¡No tardes más de dos semanas, tonta! ¡Sino, iré a buscarte! Romperé ese hechizo de mierda que me impide ir a tu época si es necesario.- Sonreí, aunque la emoción de mis facciones nunca terminó de llenarme el ser…

**FlashBack**

En el clamor del orgasmo me hundí de lleno en las sensaciones tan deliciosas provocadas por el hombre que no sentía menos que yo la fuerza de nuestra unión.

-Te amo,_ alma mía… ¡Kagome!_- Pronunció, su voz gutural y seductora asesinando mi control poco a poco. Me agarró del cuello con una de sus manos suaves y letales ahondando sus embestidas demoniacas entre mis muslos, rumbo hacia la completa posesión de todo lo que amaba en mí. El sofoco de mi respiración causado por su mano apretando mi cuello igualó la presión de mis paredes vaginales en su pene, liberando su semilla en mi matriz, le miré a los ojos, esas orbes que reflejaban el mar de oro líquido que absorbían todo de mí como yo lo obtenía de él, el repentino dolor exquisito de sus colmillos abriéndose paso entre la carne de mi cuello níveo y sumiso me impidió seguir admirándole. Mi respiración turbia rozaba su cara, era fácil ver en él la revolución tan intensa que le causaba. Sonreí para él.

-Sessho…-Él gruño y se adueñó de mis labios rojos, que ya eran más suyos que míos y sentí de nuevo su pene creciendo aún dentro de mí vagina.

-No consigo tener suficiente… Siento que tengo que demostrarte que eres mía… Aquí, ahora, mañana y siempre. –Soltó un suspiro profundo embistiendo mi centro húmedo – Hasta que no te quepan más dudas de que soy plena y completamente tuyo.- Ahogué un gemido entre nuestros labios unidos y empujé mis caderas hacia el hermoso cuerpo de mi demonio de ojos fríos e intensos…

Abrí mis párpados contemplando mis sentidos florecer nuevamente entre mis huesos y músculos adoloridos.

-¿Aún tienes sueño?-Susurró la voz ronca de Sesshoumaru viniendo desde mi espalda.

-Uhm… No…-Volteé mi cuerpo y mi corazón dio un respingo, Sesshoumaru estaba sonriéndome… No era una sonrisa impropia de él, de hecho, esta era apropiada y se ajustaba perfecto, sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba y lo que hizo de mis sentimientos algo más que un simple querer fueron sus ojos tajantes y sinceros embadurnados de calidez y adoración.

Mi propia paz interna se vio dañada por mi mente que me gritaba que mi tiempo de confort se acababa… Tenía que regresar con el grupo e Inuyasha debía de estar buscándome como demente.

-Yo…Ehm…Tengo que irme.-Susurré tratando de endulzar nuestra despedida con un beso rápido en sus labios. El rumor de la tristeza se posó en sus facciones y su brazo me arrastró a su pecho donde pude ser testigo de lo que le hacia a su corazón.

-Quédate un poco más.-Empezó a repartir besos por mi cara tornándola roja de vergüenza… ¿Quién diría que el Rey de las tierras del Oeste pudiera haberse enamorado de una humana? ¿Y que esta se hubiera entregado en cuerpo y alma a él?

''_No eres cualquier humana…Eres Mi Kagome_'' Me dijo una vez cuando recién habíamos descubierto esta acuciante electricidad sexual entre los dos después de que hubiéramos derrotado a Naraku juntos… Pues resultó que Inuyasha había sido herido gravemente y no pudo pelear más durante la última fase de la batalla; Grande fue mi shock al ver como el hermano de mi hanyou favorito ondeaba la Bakusaiga con la determinación de acabar de una vez por todo ese karma que arrastraba consigo el alma corrupta de Onigumo… Aún recuerdo como me tomó de la mano, la calidez de su piel acunando la mía y como me abrazó tan apasionadamente al verme llorar de dicha. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que el me protegía desde las sombras y que ese día había elegido no esconder más su interés. Por supuesto que esto de no ser recíproco al principio rompía su cáscara de frialdad y le llevaba a raptarme del campamento que compartía con mis amigos y exigirme el por qué un hombre como el no podía ser amado por mí y el idiota de su hermano sí. En ese momento estaba anonadada por darme cuenta que por más que lo intentara recordar no había sentido una atracción sexual y espiritual hacia alguien como lo sentía hacia Sesshoumaru, por ende, lo que pudiera haber sentido por mi hanyou favorito parecía ser sólo una infatuación prolongada.

-Tengo que formular el deseo… Hoy es el día.-Él se abalanzó hacia mí, lamió y chupó mi labio inferior posicionándose encima de mi, su pene erecto rozaba mi muslo izquierdo y saberlo mío me mojó más de lo que estaba. Mis manos exploraban las montañas de músculos que surcaban su espalda baja, su mirada nublada de deseo se posó en mis pezones convertidos en híbridos de roca y carne y lamió frenéticamente esos puntos de nervios necesitados de su toque.

-¡Ah! No… ¡Sessho!... ¡Tengo que…! -Gemí. Él estrujó mis senos haciéndome un manojo de locura y hormonas.

-¿Quieres más?-No me dejó responder, me penetró de una sola y dura embestida.

-Siempre tan lista para recibirme…-El _splash_ de nuestros sexos nos presentó la verdad que siempre renovábamos al hacer el amor… Que no había mejor te amo que el que pronunciaba nuestro lenguaje corporal.-Aquí quiero pasarla para siempre, en mi paraíso personal…-Alabó. Entre besos y caricias el fue llenándome desde dentro con su gran erección, aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas ya rápidas y fulminantes combatiendo contra mi respiración perdida entre mis gemidos que imploraban esa liberación a la que nos llevaba nuestra unión.

-¡Sesshoumaru!-El placer hizo implosión en mis adentros llevándose consigo el orgasmo de mi demonio que gruño mi nombre.

-Te amo.-Su frente se inclinó hacia la mía y si es que era posible me sentí más cerca de lo que nunca pude haber estado con alguien. Era como si mi alma se hubiera fusionado con la suya a un nivel metafísico.

-Te amo.-Susurré recuperando un tercio de mi respiración errática y el me entrelazó más en sus brazos inhalando mi cuello con ternura.

-¿Estás segura que vas a estar bien?-Dijo soltando mi mano y liberando su youki de mi cuerpo para que el grupo no se percatara de su aura envolviéndome, protegiéndome.

-Si, la cabaña de Kaede está justo pasando el bosque, es una suerte que hayas encontrado esta cueva, queda cerca.-Sonreí sin sentir felicidad… ¿Por qué siempre era tan doloroso despedirnos?

-Te acompañaré.-Espetó con un destello alucinante pasando por sus ojos ámbar.

-No…Aún no es el momento adecuado…-El bufó, entre divertido e incrédulo.

-¿No es el momento? Vas a hacer tu deseo y cualquiera que sea, no más cruces el poso, esto…-Negué con la cabeza en completa negación.

-¡No! Tengo algo que quiero pedirte.-El frunció el ceño.

-Lo que quieras de mí, es tuyo-Pronunció asintiendo con la cabeza para darme valor.

-¿Podrías…Venir conmigo a mi época?-El sonrió de medio lado como si ya hubiera sabido que iba a decirle.

-Kagome…-Se acercó a mi cuerpo que reaccionó a el de forma inmediata, mi respiración acelerada pulsaba en mi cuello y mis músculos se relajaron, él me tomó del mentón, no sabía en qué momento había dejado de mirarlo y al volver a hacerlo mis mejillas se tornaron de un rosado rojizo que al parecer el disfrutaba causarme por el brillo fanático en sus ojos ámbar. Copó mi cara entre sus manos atravesando mis muros invisibles hacia mi alma con solo mirarme directamente a los ojos.-Ya deberías de saber que te seguiría hasta el paraíso y más allá… Aún aunque no sea merecedor del mismo.-La última frase sangrante de intensidad, terminó por aflojar las lágrimas que estaban por salir de mis ojos y sin importarme que InuYasha lo oliera en mi ropa, lo abracé contra mí, el hizo lo mismo apretándome usando sus brazos asentados en mi cintura, dejó un beso íntimo entre mis labios y mi mejilla. Luego de separarnos le miré falsamente preocupada.

-No sé si le caerás bien a mamá, o a mi hermano… Mi abuelo es otro tema.-Dije tratando de infundirle terror. El levantó el rostro haciendo lo que mejor le quedaba… Ser altanero.

-Tengo mis maneras.-Reí divertida y sus facciones cambiaron a un estado de alerta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-Gritó una voz efervescente terroríficamente familiar detrás de mí. Volteé la mirada hacia donde se dirigía la de Sesshoumaru y miré a Inuyasha, me causó más curiosidad el hecho de que se notaba terriblemente cansado que el que me había descubierto con su hermano mayor. Al parecer era extraña y ya lo consideraba una parte de mí…Qué preocupante. Mi hanyou favorito había roto mi barrera invisible por sí solo y hasta Sesshoumaru mostró un poco de asombro asomándose por sus ojos fríos.

-Desde ya te deberías de dar cuenta de lo que está pasando, hermano.-Pronunció Sesshoumaru sujetándome de la cintura para ponerme detrás de él.

-¡Maldito! ¡Quítale las manos de encima a _mí_ Kagome!-Sesshoumaru se lanzó hacia mi compañero de viajes antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, la Bakusaiga y la Tetsaiga chocaron, el poder demoniaco de Sesshoumaru envolvió su espada y su aura eléctrica lanzó la espada de su hermano hacia el piso que a pesar de su cansancio logró tornarse en un medio-demonio que no palidecía ante la atemorizante postura de él. Ambos tenían los ojos rojos y ya casi no mostraban el ámbar que los caracterizaba.

-¡No voy a matarte!-Gritó Sesshoumaru, esto pareció tornar a su menor aún más vicioso, le tiró una patada en el pecho y sus garras letales trataron de herirle pero mi demonio fue más rápido y lo esquivó al segundo de intentar un roce letal. Me sorprendió ver a Inuyasha pelear de esa manera aún después de haber roto un hechizo tan fuerte como el que había levantado. Mi conciencia me gritaba que confiara en Sesshoumaru pero el estado de mi compañero de batallas era frágil.

-¡Para, Sesshoumaru! ¡Inuyasha!-Suspiré frustrada, ninguno parecía frenar sus movimientos ni un ápice.-_OSUWARI_-Tal vez ninguno me prestó atención pero Inuyasha definitivamente sintió la tierra estrellarse contra sí… Y viceversa.

-Mh…-Sesshoumaru me dedicó una mirada asesina y seductora. Mi respiración cesó.- ¿Por qué no confías en mí?... Sería incapaz de terminar la vida de alguien que lleva mi misma sangre.-Caminó hacia su rival, ahora inconsciente en el piso agrietado y lo cargó hasta recostarlo en un árbol cercano. Corrí hasta donde estaba y toqué su pulso… Estaba dormido.

-Será mejor que esperemos unos minutos.-Dije inclinándome, acariciando una orejita de Inuyasha, me pregunto si Kikyo lo está buscando en estos momentos…

-¿Qué era lo que amabas de él?-Preguntó con un tono siniestro.-Sonreí mirándole.

-Para ser honesta… Ya no lo recuerdo.- Mi respuesta pareció gustarle, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa más miró fugazmente mi mano rozando la orejita de su hermano y gruño para sí. Solté una carcajada suave… A él no le pareció tan divertido.

-¿Estás celoso?-Impactó sobre mí sus ojos ámbar, su risa resonó cruel.

-Detente.-En un segundo estuve siendo besada salvajemente por mi demonio de ojos miel contra un árbol, su lengua atravesó mis labios y lamió la mía, mis manos estrujaron sus finos cabellos grises mientras mi vientre acariciaba su creciente erección.

-¡Suelta a la Miko, demonio!-Gritó alguien a metros de nosotros. Me separé alerta y contemplé con horror a Kikyo en frente de mí y de Sesshoumaru apuntándolo a su corazón…

Tuve la suerte de evitar que Sesshoumaru fuese herido por la flecha que sin dudas lo hubiera reducido a cenizas por el aura y el tremendo poder purificador que emanaba.

Kikyo dejó salir un grito desgarrador el cual terminó haciendo despertar a Inuyasha que me miró como si le hubieran sacado el alma de un sopetón. Sentí la sangre agolparse en mi boca y miré mi camisa blanca teñida de un rojo profundo como el acuciante dolor de la flecha atravesando mi pecho.

-No cierres los párpados. Resiste.-Me pidió Sesshoumaru antes de que pensara en ello. Sus brazos me acunaron consigo y tosí la sangre agolpada en mi garganta manchando así su Moko Moko. Me sentí volando años luz, deslizándome por los vientos de los llanos de la tierra feudal y cuándo mi viaje paró…También mi corazón.

* * *

La obscuridad parecía ser el lugar en donde iba a reinar por siempre ya que esta era la única señal de existencia que podía ver luego de pasar a otro plano, ya había parado mi búsqueda exhaustiva tanto del cielo como del infierno, sabia que ninguno de ellos calmaría mi furiosa alma pura, pues no me interesaba el uno ni el otro a estos extremos si estaban tan vacíos de _él _como la esperanza que tenía de _encontrarlo_.

Las alucinaciones embrujaban mis ojos condenados a ver la obscuridad y la demencia brutal nublaba mi mente que con los versos angelicales de mi amado hacia brotar lágrimas fantasmas…Rumbo a otro precipicio de olvido me dejé caer…

-_Te amo-_

Debiste de amar a alguien como tú.

-_No eres cualquier humana_-

Debiste enamorarte de alguien que no lo fuera.

-_Mi paraíso personal_-

Uno efímero y traicionero.

-_Regresa_-

Mi alma sangrante, mutilada por mi mente explosionó, elevándose desde sus adentros para acercarse más hacia esa única y gloriosa partícula de esperanza que ya no era un truco de mi propia demencia, sino el llamado de aquel que me necesitaba y me amaba…

Mis parpados pesados como rocas se abrieron dando a mis ojos una molestia incesante de la luz que era bienvenida de nuevo más que nunca. Mi vista yacía borrosa, apenas distinguía los colores del mundo y las voces lejanas.

-¡Feh! Te lo dije, esa tonta es demasiado fuerte como para dejarnos por una flechita.-La voz de mi hanyou favorito se hizo más nítida y mi vista también.

-Lo siento tanto…-Sollozaba Kikyo.

-¡Cállense los dos!... Mírame.-Espetó Sesshoumaru con el veneno presente en su tono hasta que se disipó completamente al pronunciar la última palabra, suave y llena de alivio esa que andaba buscando y que terminó de darle nitidez a mi vida.

-Sesshoumaru.-Alabé. Sus marcas en cada mejilla, la luna acompañando su frente y sus ojos de sol de medianoche me hizo entender que no había célula alguna en mi cuerpo que no lo amara.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Mi voz sonó tan ronca como la de un monstruo con laringitis.

-En mi castillo. Luego de que la sacerdotisa te hiriera por accidente te traje aquí y me encargué de que mis sirvientes te curaran… Aunque de nada sirvió, fue mi _Tōkijin _la que te trajo de nuevo a mi lado.-Bajó la mirada y una lágrima atravesó su mejilla, levanté mi mano con dificultad pero pude limpiar el dolor que le produje al desaparecer por unos instantes de este mundo.

-Ya estoy aquí, cumplí con el amor que te tengo… Te protegí.-Susurré.

Me recosté en la gran cama y mire la inmensa habitación, el estilo de la alfombra azul rey contrastaba con elegancia fusionándose bien con las sedas de igual color que se acoplaba a las piezas y diseños de oro blanco. Aunque teníamos tiempo teniendo una relación nunca había visitado su castillo, no se había dado la oportunidad teniendo algo tan secreto.

Vi a Inuyasha consolando a Kikyo y-Como solía ser antes-no me causó dolor alguno más sí sentí pena por ellos, ambos habían sido injustos e impetuosos al reaccionar ante una escena que bien se podía explicar en vez de saltar a conclusiones erróneas, en este caso una decisión tan fatal como la determinación de matar a alguien, ya sea a un demonio en redención o a una mujer que lo ama.

-Kagome…-Dijo Inuyasha con sus pupilas dilatadas y mejillas rojas de vergüenza, Kikyo se percató de que ya había despertado e inmediatamente se levantó del sofá en la que estaba sentada con su pareja y corrió hacia mí, para mi shock, se inclinó de rodillas hasta que su frente tocó el piso y sus lágrimas fueron absorbidas por la alfombra.

-¡Perdóname, Miko! Nunca quise herirte, mi intención era…-

-Matar a mi hombre.-Dije con tono agonizante, el simple hecho de pensarlo muerto me daba ganas de terminar con la existencia penosa que enfrentaría al hacerse real. Ella no se mostró sorprendida por como lo dije, pero sí se asomó en sus ojos una pena infinita, Inuyasha bajo sus orejas mirando al piso.- Debiste esperar a que te explicara por qué él me estaba abrazando, si tu estuvieras en mi lugar nunca hubiera atentado contra la vida de Inuyasha de esa forma.

-L-Lo siento Kagome… Mi hermano… El se encargó de explicarnos.-Dijo Inuyasha, sus ojos brillaban, representando un mar de oro tan cristalino como su sinceridad.

-No tienes por que disculparte, sólo espero que entiendan que Sesshoumaru no representa una amenaza para mí, la verdadera amenaza se presentará cuando intenten separarnos.-Dije defendiendo el amor en el que creía.

**2 semanas luego…**

* * *

-¡Feh! ¿Qué esperas? Formula el deseo tont…-Sesshoumaru le regaló una mirada psicópata antes de que su hermano me insultara ''cariñosamente''- Bueno…-Se agitó incómodo en su puesto.

Con Sesshoumaru sentado a mi lado, su mano cálida envolviendo la mía me dio ese empujoncito que necesitaba para pedir el deseo… De desaparecer la perla para siempre.

Ahogué un grito cuando la perla soltó su último destello antes de desaparecer por el bien de los humanos y los demonios, esto era lo único por lo cual peleaban, sin ello no habría más razones de guerra.

-Ha acabado Inuyasha.-Lloré de júbilo, el también tenía la sospecha de las lágrimas en sus ojos y el resto del grupo dio un suspiro unánime de alivio. Por fin nuestro suplicio daba lugar a la luz de la verdad. Me levanté y le di un abrazo a Inuyasha, a Kaede, a Kikyo, a Shippo, a Miroku y a Sango que como mi mejor amiga siempre estuvo allí en mis peores momentos, cuando necesitaba ser escuchada, cuando me sentía incapaz.

-Tengo algo muy importante que anunciar.- Pronunció ella. Miroku se puso detrás de ella abrazándola y acariciando su vientre. Fruncí el ceño bastante confundida. A este punto ya Miroku debería de estar en el suelo.

-¡No puede ser!-Me di cuenta.-Estás embarazada.-Sonreí y eso la llenó de emoción.

-Tú tienes la culpa.-Acusó Sango sonrojada a Miroku quien tenía cara de haber hecho algo de lo que no se arrepentiría por nada en el mundo. Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban enfrascados en una conversación privada. Sesshoumaru aún sosteniendo mi mano movió un poco mi cara para que lo mirara, aguanté las ganas inmensas que tenía de besarlo sin control, era tan hermoso, tan mío y era tan suya que el hecho me llenaba el alma de orgullo del bueno.

-Ahora tu tiempo aquí es limitado, mi amada Kagome.-Susurró cerca de mi oído.-O debería decir _**nuestro**_.-Disminuyó el agarre de mi mano hasta que la dejó ir, me alertó la mirada de niño travieso grabada en su rostro perfecto.

-¿A dónde vas, Sesshoumaru?- Dije no muy contenta.

-Tengo que atender unos asuntos y volveré en un día.- Antes de que pudiera contestarle desapareció de mi campo visual y suspiré derrotada. Este era otro de los muchos misterios de mi amado demonio.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

Aguanté un sollozo, de ver a Inuyasha en negación de mi partida. Sonrió con las lágrimas desbordadas por sus mejillas rojas de impotencia, él sabía que si se acercaba más me iba a arrastrar hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y encerrarme para que no me atreviera a alejarme de su lado.

Las despedidas eran dolorosas así sea que las aceptaras o las vieras venir. Vi a mi hanyou favorito por siempre y para siempre, aprestarse a correr hacia mí y de un salto el pozo traga almas me trasportó por última vez a mi hogar. Ya allí me permití llorar desconsolada, había abandonado a mis amigos, a mi primer amor y había culminado un viaje largo de altibajos que me hicieron la mujer que estaba aquí.

Detecté un youki conocido venir del poso traga almas, la fuerza demoniaca me envolvió y me influyó calma. Un estruendoso choque de algo pesado contra el piso me balanceo y corrí hacia Sesshoumaru.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo.-Dije admirándolo en toda su gloria y estimulando mi adoración por ese basto misterio que envolvía a mi demonio. Juntos vimos como el poso traga almas desaparecía y en su lujar un papel con un intrincado conjuro caía a mis pies. Traté de que el hecho de que ya no podría regresar nunca más no me afectara pero nuevas lágrimas nacieron, mi demonio dejó que expulsara mi dolor y se mantuvo silente sujetándome de mis caderas.

-¿Qué es esto?-Dije cuando vi el gran saco que Sesshoumaru cargaba consigo. Él se hizo el que no escuchó y caminó con el gran bulto fuera de la pequeña cabaña que al moverse sonaba como canicas.

-Es un regalo para la familia de mi mujer.-Respondió mirándome de reojo. Paré en seco. Una imagen inolvidable de mi perfecto demonio entregándome un diamante que el denominaba _Un mineral natural que se asemejaba a la belleza de mi cuerpo y de mi alma_ pasó sin ser desapercibida.

-_Sesshoumaru_.-Pronuncié con tinte siniestro.-Déjame ver…Juro que si es un regalito como los que me das voy a…-Parecía casi hipócrita que me gustara estar en la posición sumisa en la que me acorraló, su mano acariciaba con intensidad mi cuello y su brazo me mantenía retenida entre la pared y su mirada de hielo.

-Mhm… ¿Qué vas a hacer?... Al parecer necesitas que te recuerde algo…-Su cara se esfumó de mi vista y gemí cuando sus manos, ignorando olímpicamente mi falda resbalaron mis pantaletas por mis muslos hasta que la paciencia de mi demonio terminó por desgarrarlas.

-No…-Protesté y su gruñido dijo lo contrario. Mi corazón y mis pensamientos residían envueltos en su red, mis pulmones lejos de adormecerse buscaban desesperados oxígeno.

-Hago lo que quiera con lo que es mío, perra… Y tú, eres completa e irrevocablemente mía.-Siseó, mojando sus dedos con mis fluidos. Mi vista nublada de placer contempló como su lengua y sus labios se impregnaban de mi esencia.-Dame tus orgasmos y con ellos, tu ser…-Él enterró dos dedos en mi húmeda vagina, bombeando sin control mientras su lengua rodeaba mi clítoris y sus ojos lujuriosos miraban los míos degustando lo que me hacía sentir.

-Joder, necesito sentirte, perra.- Dijo levantando mi falda y estrujando mis nalgas. Cuando estaba por lanzarme a la cúspide, paró las violentas arremetidas de sus dedos para voltear mi cuerpo y enterrarse en mí desde atrás.

-Sessho…-Sentí su pene más erecto que nunca y puso su palma tapando mi boca para que mis gemidos no se agravaran.

-Mierda… Tu culo se ve tan hermoso.-Espetó deseoso. Dio una mordida sublime a mi cuello, Sus Garras presionaron mis nalgas y le agradecí mentalmente que hubiera detenido mis gemidos ruidosos. Su miembro salía y entraba en mí con dureza y una cruel rapidez, sus testículos colisionando con mis nalgas creaban un sonido copulante…Glorioso. Mi demonio gruñía como lince y su respiración agitada acariciaba mi espalda arqueada, De repente dejó salir un gemido desesperado, transformando sus embestidas en violentas convulsiones, el entrar y salir sin piedad alguna terminó por hacerme explotar, mis rodillas se sentían pesadas y temblaban descontroladas. En unos segundos trascendentales, su semen se esparció por todo mi vientre y colmó mis paredes vaginales succionando su entrega. No conseguía que mi mente ordenara a mi cuerpo moverse, pues sentía que si me movía iba a desmayarme. Él salió de mi interior, me tomó en sus brazos, acunándome en ellos mientras mi respiración recobraba sentido y todo el tiempo breve que tuve recuperándome mi demonio miraba sereno el rubor en mis mejillas. Las acarició con delicadeza y me apretó más contra su pecho pulsante.

-Esto es lo que más me fascina… El ver la vergüenza cuando nada de ella estuvo en primer lugar… A veces… Odio saber que alguien tan puro puede amar a alguien tan corrupto.-Pronunció sin nada de gentileza al hablar de sí mismo. Una parte de mi alma se quebrantó al oír esas palabras horribles salir de sí. Aquel que era mi ángel se creía un monstruo.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Te hago feliz?-El frunció el ceño, sus ojos ardiendo en llamas cobres.

-… Sí.-Dijo expectante a mi conclusión.

-Tú también me haces feliz. Cuando haces lo que tu alma requiere para que seas feliz… No hay forma de que eso te haga un ser corrupto.-No estuve preparada para su reacción. Su sonrisa, la más amable que nunca hasta ahora pude ver estaba mostrándose ante mí. Me desarmó desde lo más profundo de mis emociones y le tomó a mi cuerpo una lágrima resbalándose de mi mejilla para hacérselo ver.

* * *

Sentía mi cráneo caliente, sabía que esto sucedería…

-¡Ka…Kagome…!-Mi madre me miró confundida. Mientras Sesshoumaru no borraba de sus facciones su clásica expresión altanera.

-Sra. Higurashi, este es un humilde regalo de las tierras del Oeste. Yo, el Amo y Señor de las Tierras del Oeste la colma de la dicha que usted se merece como la progenitora de mi amada Kagome-Dio una reverencia rápida, su voz solemne y fría formó más preguntas hacia mí de parte de mi asustada e intimidada madre por el hombre que se parecía en gran medida a mi hanyou favorito. Bufé.

-Si, mamá… Diamantes para el desayuno… De almuerzo rubíes… Y de cena oro y plata ¡Qué regalo más humilde!-No pude frenar el impulso histérico y sarcástico. El sonrió por la comisura de sus labios. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacerme cuando estuviéramos a solas pero me importo un carajo, además, no era como si estuviera muy enojada por lo que mi cuerpo anticipaba con ansiedad.

-Ehh… ¿Gracias…Sr…. Sesshoumaru?-Agarré a mi madre del brazo para salvarla de la horrorosa vista del ''regalo'' de mi hombre expuesto que no eran más que miles de diamantes y otras piedras asquerosamente hermosas para mi completa vergüenza, desparramadas de la inmensa bolsa que él llevaba consigo. Él trató de seguirme pero lo detuve con una mano en su pecho protegido por su armadura.

-Necesito hablar con mi mamá a solas.-Mi tono lo alarmó- Descuida, no estoy enojada… Es sólo que…-Suspire y llevé a mi madre a la cocina. Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Mamá…-Ella me sonrió y ahora fui yo la confundida.

-¡Por Kami, hija! Ciertamente él parece más enigmático y exagerado que Inuyasha.-Se carcajeó y Asentí.- ¿Lo amas?-

-Creo que el término de _amar_ es subestimar lo que siento por el.-Aseguré.

-Entiendo. Sabes, por una parte entiendo su gesto… Él sólo quiere mostrarte lo mejor de sí mismo y qué mejor que siendo él mismo. No te avergüences, Kagome. Recuerdo cuando tu padre solía contarles a sus amigos lo buena esposa que era y me mostraba a ellos como una reina… Eso me hacía avergonzarme porque no era muy buena en ser el centro de atención, luego me di cuenta de que _yo_ era el centro de su atención.-Sonreí y mi madre hizo lo mismo, de verdad mi madre como nadie, sabía como me sentía, la abracé fuerte, luego puso una cara divertida.

-Además… ¡Somos ricas! –Se carcajeó y negué con la cabeza, aún sonriente.

-Cuando mi abuelo lo sepa va a emocionarse más que tú, de eso estoy segura.-

* * *

**5 años después…**

La adaptación de Sesshoumaru a mi época no fue muy difícil…

-Hey… ¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado buscando por todos lados.-El cerró la puerta de la casa detrás de él, me zafó una mirada arrogante y noté que llevaba una bolsa que gritaba _Haut Couture _como todo él, con su camisa blanca Balenciaga, pantalón negro y calzado de la misma marca. Al principio fue un caso perdido mantener mis manos-Y viceversa-fuera de él cuando se empezó a vestir de acuerdo a 500 años más allá de la era feudal, mi hombre se había asegurado de formar su propio estilo tal y como siempre lo había hecho, con elegancia y sensualidad discreta. Su exageración no había cambiado eso sí, pues buscando un hogar o _Un castillo digno de la Dueña y Señora de las Tierras del Oeste_ como el lo llamaba, casi le da un paro cardiaco al intimidado chico de Bienes raíces cuando le ofreció un diamante del tamaño de su pequeña y temblorosa mano. Por suerte mi madre me ayudó a convencerlo de que era mejor subastar los diamantes por dinero en vez de arriesgarnos a pasar otro malentendido, él se vio muy ofendido pero supo entenderlo…Mucho después, obviamente, cuando el asustadizo chico de bienes raíces nos encontró una casa, a mi parecer, demasiado _Sesshoumaru_, con paredes de colores neutros y madera negra.

-¿Qué es eso?-Esperé una respuesta.-No vas a contestar a ninguna de mis preguntas.-Entendí.

Él contraatacó con una sonrisa torcida.

-Oh no… Esta vez no te lo permitiré…-_¿Cuándo me permite negarle algo?_ Pensé poniendo los ojos en blanco. Esto despertó en él su verdadera naturaleza. Mi demonio escondido bajo esa ropa de humano.

-Ven, Kagome.-Se sentó en el sofá negro, desabrochó su camisa y mientras me aprestaba con pasos lentos a el, me despojé de mi vestido vinotinto que insinuaba mi silueta con corte sirena. Abrió la bolsa y presentó ante mí la lencería más intimidante que jamás haya visto. Mi corazón alebrestado clamaba misericordia. La tela era completamente blanca, más no tenía nada puro, de hecho sopesé la opción de que estuviera seriamente endiablada y tendría que purificarla de inmediato. Era de una sola pieza, cubría solo una parte de mi trasero dejando mis nalgas descubiertas y la parte frontal Acentuaba mis senos a proporciones igualables a los de las damas del siglo XVIII…Pero eso no fue todo, las prendas para el ritual satánico estaban incompletas…Sin tacones, de 18cm. que brillaban como si estuvieran…

-La punta de aguja de estos tacones son de oro, para que no te resultaran tan pesados pedí que el resto fuera bañado en platino.-Dijo mirándome al fin ya con todos los ornamentos necesarios para que ofreciera mi alma a un Dios pagano.

-No quería saberlo.-Él sonrió, relamiendo sus labios, contemplando mi cuerpo vestido de blanco. Parada frente a el, me sentía poderosa y a su merced, enamorada y temerosa de este sentimiento que no me dejaba ni pensar con claridad.

-En esta época, las mujeres se casan de blanco con el hombre al que piensan amar por el resto de su vida… Planean su boda con antelación, sondean la temática de la boda y tienen una gran celebración.-Se levantó del sofá por fin, de reojo pude corroborar la excitación en sus pantalones, no pude encontrar una excusa en mi defensa, también estaba deseosa por tocarlo y que el lamiera la humedad que florecía en mi sexo. Se detuvo a centímetros de mí, su mirada fría e inquisitiva estudiaba mis facciones y mis nervios me traicionaron y comencé a temblar. Sonrió envuelto en su hermosa magnificencia cruel.-Pero no soy un _hombre común_, Kagome… No soy un príncipe y tú no eres una princesa. No te _vestiré_ de tradición. Tú eres la diosa de mi amor, mi templo es tu alma y la bendición que tu cuerpo me entregará al marcarte redimirá mi mente adversa.-Me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia la habitación que compartíamos, en la que se suscitaban tantos momentos de risas y pasión como de emociones controvertidas.

-Por Kami…-Suspire, rodeada de una bruma cálida. La cama estaba llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, el contraste con el blanco de las sábanas me causó una sensación de paz interior nunca explorada. Él tomó algo a velocidad demoniaca de una de las mesas de noche a cada lado de la cama. Posó una copa medio llena de vino en mi mano y antes de que se estrellara en el piso puse presión con mis dedos.

-¿Te he lastimado?-Rozó dos de sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Ahogándome en su mar dulce y frio, no me percaté que una lágrima había escapado.

-No, estoy muy feliz y creo que no sé cómo expresarlo. Es algo que no me esperaba.-Su risa resonó volviendo los pétalos de rosa en su contra, pues no había comparación ni reto alguno que desbancara mi adoración por su dicha.

-Este vino-Levantó su copa e hizo un ademán para que levantara la mía.-Asemeja la juventud eterna de lo nuestro. Conservarlo sería un desperdicio de este regalo, _derrocharlo_ es lo correcto.-Me hizo probar de su promesa, desparramando el vino por mi garganta, hice lo mismo en el, disfrutando de su poderosa mirada. Los minutos procedieron, entre orbes doradas y elixir tinto me fusioné con el _aura_ del presente mágico.

-Hermosa.-Mi ser cantaba una canción prohibida, mientras mi amor me acostaba en la cama, nuestros cuerpos desnudos y enfebrecidos danzaban al son del otro, mi vagina, el altar de su deseo se fusionó con su pene fibroso, cada brasa del fuego que creamos unidos en uno sólo transmutaba una y otra vez, con más fuerza, sinceras arremetidas sorteando, perturbando el vacío de mi zozobra para hacerla perfecta de nuevo. En un momento de completa lucidez, pude _sentir_ como Sesshoumaru, gemir se hizo imperativo y saboree el orgasmo que nos provocamos, más el fervor interminable seguía ahí. Los colmillos certeros de Sesshoumaru liberaron su veneno perforando mi cuello, el escozor adusto no terminó de afectarme, rápidamente él se encargó de tratar la marca -Más no desaparecerla-con su saliva sanadora, eliminando todo rastro de sangre y haciendo completa la escarificación de su posesión.

-Kagome.-Y con mi nombre besando sus labios, la inmensa fuerza de la fe emanando del alma que compartíamos me transportó… A mi única verdad.

_**FIN**_

_***Llora ladrillos porque Kagome es una maldita suertuda* **_

_**Odio a Kikyo Ojalá la violen y la maten (una y otra y otra vez) por puta. **_

_**Gracias por leer si quieren dejen reviews, los amo a todos (Menos a Kikyo por supuesto,PUTA).**_


End file.
